Whispering Friendship
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are outcasts. One day, Syaoran turned popular because he becomes the captain of the soccer team. What will happen to Sakura and Syaoran's friendship, or furthermore, their love for each other? *S+S* *ONE-SHOt* for now!


Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: Hello minna-san!! I need time to think about the next chapter for "The Loyal and Loving Girl," but in the meanwhile, read this one-shot I have planned for this temporary writer's block.  
  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed all of my stories!!  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are outcasts in the school. When Syaoran turns popular, his new friends who aren't his friends, told him to ditch Sakura for good. Sakura overheard Syaoran and his friends' conversation. What will the whole thing turn into?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~**Whispering Friendship**~~  
  
~*Silver-Kitsune*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a 14 year old who loves cherry blossoms and is very energetic, cheerful, and friendly. She is usually late for school, as always, but something has changed when she entered high school. During her first month of high school as a freshman, people called her an outcast. Her friend, Syaoran Li, who is older than Sakura by seven months, sticks up for her in any situations she has.  
  
Syaoran Li is 15 year old who cares for Sakura as a friend, but don't know if they could be more than friends. He's really athletic, smart, and caring when you get to know him better. He believes that people called him an outcast also.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The alarm clock rang next to Sakura, but she is still in deep sleep, but not in a deep sleep. Her brother, Touya, opened Sakura's door and looked to see his sister asleep still, after the alarm clock rung really loudly.  
  
"KAIJUU!! WAKE UP!!" (Is that how you spell 'monster' in Japanese?)  
  
Sakura still is sound asleep, not moving at Touya's voice. Touya yelled again, but Sakura didn't hear that shout either. He led to one conclusion on how to wake up Sakura.  
  
Touya walked into Sakura's bathroom with a bucket in his hands (don't ask how it got there, he was carrying it in case he needed to wake up Sakura like the usual way) and filled it up with really cold water. He walked out of the bathroom and next to Sakura's bed.  
  
Touya pulled off the blankets and dump the water onto Sakura.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open and then...  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Touya covered his ears due to the fact that Sakura was yelling really loud, and it nearly broke his eardrums.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DUMP COLD WATER ON ME!!!!"  
  
Touya glanced at his watch and smirked. "You have seven minutes to get to school kaijuu!"  
  
Sakura panicked at that moment and then she yelled at Touya while she was fetching her school uniform. "I'm not a monster!! HOE!! I'M SO GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Before Sakura ran into the bathroom, she stepped on Touya's foot and then...  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Few minutes later~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura got out of the bathroom and rushed downstairs to get her breakfast and her skates. She saw her father as she passed by the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayoo tousan!! I'M REALLY LATE!! SORRY!! NO TIME TO LOSE, JA NE!!"  
  
Sakura talked and talked and then she got out of the house and out onto the streets. Inside the house, Sakura's father was wondering why Sakura thought she was late.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto saw Touya laughing his head off.  
  
"I guess you woke up Sakura a bit too early, ne?"  
  
Touya stopped laughing and he answered his father, "Hai. She needed to go to school earlier than usual, so I can relax for a while without Sakura rampaging in the house."  
  
"By an hour early?"  
  
"Oh well, she needed to be wake up early once in a while, so why not now?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Sakura~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
As she was skating, she didn't look around to see if she bumped into someone. Unluckily for Sakura, she bumped into someone when she got near the front gate.  
  
Sakura bumped into her childhood friend, Syaoran. Syaoran picked Sakura up and wondered why Syaoran was this late with her...  
  
"Wow Sakura, you actually came a lot early today..."  
  
Sakura didn't know what he meant.  
  
"I'm late, aren't I!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at his watch and saw it was only 7:15, and school starts at 8:00.  
  
"Nope, you're forty-five minutes early today. Must be a new record for you to wake up this early."  
  
Sakura thought about what happened in the morning, and then she started fuming.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL TOUYA WHEN I GET HOME!! HE WOKE ME UP SO DARN EARLY FOR GOSH'S SAKE!!"  
  
Syaoran smirked at Sakura's reaction and then they walked together inside the school. They walked across the halls and then to their lockers.  
  
Sakura opened her locker and put her backpack inside the locker.  
  
"Syaoran, do you think you are going to make it to the soccer team? I know you will!!"  
  
Syaoran closed his locker (he opened it at the same time as Sakura) and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. The other players were so easy to beat. Come on, let's walk around the halls first, then we'll go to our classes, ne?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~During Lunch~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A whole crowd moved towards the bulletin to see who made it to the soccer team and who is going to be captain. Everyone gasped at who it was, and they all turned to Syaoran, and then they ran off.  
  
"What's their problem Sakura? Why were they staring---"  
  
"Syaoran, you wouldn't believe it! You made it to captain!! I knew you could do it!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at the captain's name and saw his own name on there.  
  
"Um...but there's one bad spot about me being the captain of the team..."  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, you'll be popular now since you made it into the soccer team!! I'm proud of you!! I'll be happy if you're popular and happy!"  
  
Sakura gave him a big hug and Syaoran kind of returned the hug weirdly...  
  
"Come on, let's go get our things from the lockers!!" Sakura ran off ahead of Syaoran, without knowing that Syaoran was still staring at the list, until someone popped out next to him.  
  
"Hey..um..Li, right?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and then the guy continued.  
  
"I'm Samuel Johnson, you know, co-captain of the soccer team, and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us after school."  
  
Syaoran thought about it for a while, and then he answered, "Hai, I'll come for just today. Maybe we'll hang out more later on."  
  
"Cool! Ja ne until after school!"  
  
Samuel ran off to his next class.  
  
"I need a way to tell Sakura about this..."  
  
"Tell me about what?"  
  
Syaoran turned his head around and jumped at the person who replied back to him.  
  
"Sa-ku-ra..."  
  
"Hai? What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Syaoran blushed at the sight of Sakura pleading him in her eyes that she wanted him to tell.  
  
"Um..you said that you will support me even if I'm popular right?"  
  
Sakura was surprised at his question.  
  
"Of course I will! I'm your best friend, am I not?"  
  
"Of course you are, it's just that..since I made it to the soccer team, do you think I should hang out with the other popular guys?"  
  
Sakura shook her head at his concern. "If you think that you can be friends with the popular group, then be my guest and hang out with them. I don't mind if you don't hang out with me a lot."  
  
The bell rang and Sakura kissed him on the cheeks (friendly kiss!! Not love kiss...yet ^^!!)  
  
"Ja ne, I'll see you after school, okay?"  
  
"Ja ne Sakura!"  
  
Sakura ran off to her next class, and then Syaoran hit his head on the lockers.  
  
"I'm so stupid! I can't be able to see her after school either!! I have to meet that Samuel-guy after school!! I wish that Sakura could be popular too some day!"  
  
With that thought left behind him, he ran to his next class in case he would daze out and forget about the time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~After school~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The bell rang and everyone from each classroom got out of the school and meet friends from either on-campus or off-campus. Syaoran waited for Samuel by his (Samuel's) locker (pretend Samuel gave him his locker number so Syaoran could find him) and see what Samuel wants to talk about.  
  
When he spotted Samuel walking with his so-called girlfriend, he walked up to Samuel and greeted him.  
  
"Hey Samuel!"  
  
"Yo Li!! Say, you know that Kinomoto-girl? I think she's a stuck-up bitch! I mean, come on! She may be smart, nice, and kind, but on the outside, she needs to express your appearance more, and she nose into other people's business!"  
  
Syaoran knew that some of the facts were true, but he couldn't say bad things about Sakura, or can he?  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, just passed by the classrooms and saw Syaoran and Samuel talking. She hid behind the lockers and listen on to the next part of their conversation.  
  
"So Li, do you agree that Kinomoto is a stuck-up bitch and a goody-two shoes?"  
  
Syaoran took a while to answer that, and then he said without know Sakura was there, "Yeah, she's a stuck-up bitch who doesn't like popular people and is a brat! I think, come on, she wears outfits that doesn't even fit her! Brown skirts with a white blouse, I mean come on, it's sooo old- fashion!"  
  
"I think you should ditch her now Li! She's a bad influence on you, and she almost got you stuck with her personality!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'm sure that she will understand that I need to hang out with you guys and leave her with other dorks and geeks for her to hang out with!"  
  
"Remember, ditch her today, and you get to hang out with us tomorrow!"  
  
As Sakura heard Syaoran's so-called compliments, Sakura ran away from the lockers without Syaoran knowing and stay onto campus, so she can give him a piece of her mind.  
  
(I know it may seem OOC, but just bare that fact for me, Onegai? ^^!!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~After Syaoran and Samuel's conversation~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran walked away from his meeting place with Samuel and went to meet Sakura to tell her something.  
  
As Syaoran saw Sakura waiting for him on the stairs, he knew that he has to break their friendship for the sake of his popularity. Syaoran walked up to Sakura and then, he knew he has to do it now.  
  
"Sakura, I---"  
  
"Syaoran, our friendship is over!"  
  
Syaoran was shocked at the fact that he was supposed to say that.  
  
"I---"  
  
"I heard your conversation with Samuel accidentally when I was passing by. You lied to me the entire time!! You are such a loser!! Can't you even be honest!!"  
  
"Saku---"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SAKURA!! IT'S KINOMOTO TO YOU!!"  
  
Sakura tried to run away from Syaoran, but he just held her arm with his hand.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU NO GOOD FRIEND!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!! (I know, very OOC when he's acting around Sakura...oh well, I don't have a long extent on the anime.-_-) You're becoming a slut!! I shouldn't have been friend with people like you!! You're so naïve and I think you're a big, fat bitch!"  
  
Sakura was really shocked at Syaoran's foul mouth, and tears started to fall from her face.  
  
"Fine LI!! Have it your way! I'm glad you're not my friend anymore!!"  
  
Sakura ran away from the scene and some other students were watching. A lot of students were great that an outcast beat an outcast, but some were sad that Sakura was really hurt.  
  
Syaoran softened up a minute after what happened, and he knew that he did such a horrible thing to his first childhood friend.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Syaoran's Lonely Mansion~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, I'm---"  
  
Syaoran forgot that he wasn't friend with Sakura anymore. Usually, he would expect Sakura to be ready for him to come home with dinner cooked up for him. He dropped his bags at the front door and went up to his room to change.  
  
He took off his uniform and switched into some casual clothes that he felt comfortable wearing. He ran back downstairs and looked into the kitchen to see if there was anything he could make.  
  
"Damn, why does life have to be this cruel with me? I made it to the soccer team, and at the same day, I lost my first childhood friend ever!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A cute seven-year-old Sakura was hopping on the road to the park in the afternoon after school, wanting to play with the new playhouse made in the park. She saw a lonely figure sitting on the swings, so she decided to walk up to the figure.  
  
Sakura sat down on the swing next to him and then she greeted him, "Konnichiwa!! I'm Sakura Kinomoto!! You wanna play with me?"  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura and saw the most irresistible emerald eyes that held a lot of joy and passion. Syaoran shook his head and slowly swing himself.  
  
"Are you sure, you look miserable and I think you need to be brighten up for the day!"  
  
Sakura took his hand and took him to the sandbox.  
  
"Come on, try to build something with the sand!! It's fun!! I'll get some water to help it stand up!!"  
  
Little Sakura got out of the sandbox and then to the water fountain. Meanwhile, Syaoran was sitting on the sand and dumping sand on his legs.  
  
Suddenly, a group of people in the gang, known as the popular group, came up to Syaoran and kick sand in his face. Syaoran got mad and was going to punch the leader, but a body stopped in between the men.  
  
"STOP!! I don't approve of violence!! Please, leave me and him alone Samuel!! Please!!"  
  
(Does it seem familiar? If so, say yes!!)  
  
Samuel smirked at Sakura and walked away from them with his gang.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and then he went back to building something with the sand.  
  
"You want to tell me your name? You don't have to, if you don't wanna."  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li. You know how to fight?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran looked in the fridge and got out a frozen pizza and cooked it in the oven. He waited for the pizza to be done, and then he ate it.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~One Week later~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran and his so-called gang were eating lunch and waiting for the others to show up with a plan that Syaoran doesn't know.  
  
"Look Li, there's an ordeal for you to do before you can officially become part of our group. You have to do what the others said and then if you don't do it, you're not part of our group and you'll be an outcast for the rest of high school, got it!"  
  
Syaoran nodded and secretly rolled his eyes, and luckily, no one in the gang saw his eyes rolling.  
  
The others finally showed up and the leader of that tiny group told Syaoran, "You must get the worst food in the cafeteria, containing at least three disgusting items, and you must spill it on top of that Kinomoto girl!! She's been bugging in my business for a while, and I need you to make her life a living hell! Got that?!?!?"  
  
Syaoran nodded again and felt guilty that he has to do it on his own childhood friend.  
  
He went up to the cafeteria lady and ordered some disgusting black jell-o, smashed-up burritos, pickle juice, and some gravy. He showed the items to the gang and they nodded, so he proceeded.  
  
He found Sakura sitting be herself by the cherry blossom tree, and then he walked up behind her and dumped the tray of food onto Sakura's head.  
  
Sakura yelled in disgusted, and turned around to see Syaoran, feeling guilty. She started to swell up some tears and ran away from the school. She didn't care if she missed the next four periods of class; she just wanted to be alone and away from Syaoran.  
  
The gang was laughing real hard, and Syaoran was shocked at his actions and seeing Sakura in pain that he never saw in his whole life. Sakura has done a lot of favors for him, and he needs to repay Sakura back of all of the favors he asked her to do.  
  
Syaoran ran back to the gang and decided to do when he should have done in the beginning.  
  
"I'm not joining the popular group anymore! I just hurt my childhood friend and I have to do something."  
  
"It's like we don't want you anyway! You're a slut, just like her!"  
  
"Maybe I am, but she's not a slut!! She's the best friend I could have ever had ever since I met her! You people are low-lives and you guys are SOOO L-A-M-E and are DOUBLE Losers!!"  
  
Syaoran walked away from the totally shocked gang.  
  
'I just need Sakura to forgive me, and we can be friends again...more maybe something more...my heart aches for her, and I need her to be there for me just like before. It'll be tough, but I have to do everything I can to become friends with her and have her trust.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~After-school~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran walked over to the park to plan about his plan, but he wasn't expecting that person to be there. He thought quickly and then he walked up to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan..."  
  
She turned around and saw him, and then she turned back.  
  
"Go away from me Li...I'm a slut and everyone knows it, even you..."  
  
"That's not true!! You have been the best friend I could ever have!!"  
  
"Am I just a best friend to you? Am I just a bitch who goes into people's business and bugged about it because I know they're doing to the wrong thing?"  
  
"Sakura---"  
  
"I SAID STOP CALLING ME SAKURA OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH MY NAME!"  
  
Sakura started to swell tears again and ran off into the deep part of the park where the forest is.  
  
Syaoran ran after her. 'I'm not going to lose her again! I need her more than I could ever needed.'  
  
"Sakura!! Sakura-chan!! Please, come back!!"  
  
Syaoran ran faster than usual and then he trailed down to Sakura, who was sitting in the pond, looking like she was trying to make herself sick.  
  
"Sakura!! Get out of the pond, or you'll be sick!!"  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran again and anger and tears starting to swell up inside of her.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! NO ONE CARES FOR ME!! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS GONE, AND YOU'RE BEING A SON OF A BTICH LIKE ALL OF THE POPULAR KIDS...AND YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT TODAY!! I CAN'T STAND YOU, I WANT TO DIE NOW!!"  
  
Sakura dove into the water without holding her breath, and started to drown, trying to end her life now.  
  
Syaoran acted quickly and took Sakura out of the pond after five seconds of Sakura drowning. He knew that he have to do something that he wouldn't dream of, especially to his own childhood friend, and possible lover.  
  
He does the procedures for doing CPR, and then after few attempts, he heard Sakura breathing and her heartbeat beating regularly, but she was in an unconscious state.  
  
Syaoran picked her up from the ground, and carried her back to his own mansion. He knew that he has done the right thing, and maybe Sakura can forgive him now.  
  
"I wondered what she mean when she said her family's gone...I'll try to phone her house after I get her to my place."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~After Syaoran got Sakura into his guestroom~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoran dropped her onto the bed, and then he started to phone Sakura's house. He waited for someone to answer the phone, but no one picked it up. He started to wonder, but he knew he has to take care of Sakura for now.  
  
Syaoran embarrassingly took off Sakura's uniform blouse and her skirt, leaving her in her undergarments. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to look at them. He carried her to the bathroom with a huge shirt for Sakura. He closed his eyes again took off her underwear (embarrassing, eh?) and put down in the hamper.  
  
He took the extra, extra, extra large shirt and put it on the clothes hanger, so he can cleanse off anymore of food that was from the so-called ordeal. He wrapped a towel around Sakura's body, and then she suddenly started to open her eyes.  
  
Syaoran freaked out that Sakura was back to conscious.  
  
"AH!!! WHAT I'M I DOING IN A TOWEL, AND HERE WITH YOU!!"  
  
"Relax Sakura, you almost drowned in front of me, and I can't let your life go to waste just like that."  
  
"Li!! Don't you get it? You're not SUPPOSE to BE in the BATHROOM with ME!!!"  
  
"Maybe I want to be with you in the bathroom. Maybe I want to confess something that I found out. But, what's up with your house? No one answered my phone call!"  
  
"Cause you weren't there when they got into a fatal accident!! Maybe you don't really want to know, but I'm living my whole life single, and I can never tell you why, cause you already know!"  
  
Syaoran was hurt emotionally by that thought about Sakura's family.  
  
"Why don't you---"  
  
"No! I'm not going to stay here with you, and I will never! I rather live by myself then have you as a lying bastard keeping me in this mansion!"  
  
Syaoran got pissed off at Sakura and then he unlocked the door, and pulled Sakura onto the bed, with himself on top.  
  
"Listen here Sakura!! I had to do that cause you said you were supporting me 100%, but no! You weren't supporting me at all and you broke our friendship!"  
  
"YOU WERE GOING TO ANYWAY, I HEARD THE WHOLE CONVERSATION A WEEK AGO, ABOUT ME BEING A BITCH AND YOU HAVING TO DITCH ME!! DO YOU THINK THAT I WASN'T HURT WITH THOSE WORDS!!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH AS EFFECT IT IS TO HANG OUT WITH A BUNCH OF LOW LIVES AND MISS YOU SINCE PEOPLE WERE CALLING YOU A SLUT!! YOU'RE STARTING TO ACT LIKE ON TOO!"  
  
Both of them were shocked at each other's words, and then Sakura started to cry again. Syaoran couldn't help but to hold her, trying to comfort her, since it was his mistake for making her upset like that.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura...I shouldn't---"  
  
"It's not your fault, maybe I am a slut, but you have to know that everyone has a heart, and you can't just play with it and think that it will return to you."  
  
"You're not a slut Sakura!!"  
  
"I am! No one loves me and my whole family left me!!"  
  
Syaoran decided now it's a good time to admit his feelings toward her.  
  
"Someone does love you, and hopes you love him back."  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran's amber eyes, and felt something desirable and so warm that it feels like...love.  
  
"How...do you...know?"  
  
Syaoran reached out for her face and wipe away her tears.  
  
"Because...I...love you...."  
  
Sakura looked at him and start a lot of emotions going through his eyes.  
  
"Really Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at the fact that Sakura called him by his first name, and looking into his eyes.  
  
"Really Sakura. I'll never let you be hurt from the others ever again. I'll try to promise you that."  
  
Syaoran leaned towards Sakura and kissed her sweetly and filled with a lot of compassion. Sakura responded back to the kiss, and then they broke the kiss for oxygen.  
  
"Arigatoo Syaoran... and Aishiteru Syaoran, and I'll never stop loving you!"  
  
Sakura kissed Syaoran and then she reached her hands into his shirt, but Syaoran stopped her hands.  
  
"Not now Sakura, maybe later on."  
  
Sakura pouted, but then she smiled.  
  
"Let's go shower Sakura, you're going to be sick soon, and I think that you would want to be well, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded and kissed him softly on the nose.  
  
They walked to the bathroom and then it made Syaoran thought of something.  
  
~~If you lie about something that's not true, you will regret saying it and you will have a hard time dealing with it~~  
  
~~**The END**~~  
  
Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: How did you like it? I'm going to make a sequel for it, and it's going to be a lemon one, all right? I feel it isn't complete, and I don't want ALL of my fanfics to be rated R, so this will be one of my non-rated R fanfics ^^!!  
  
Please review and tell my what you think about it!! I want at least more than 10 for this one-shot ^^!! ...Lemon is good...maybe not! Hehehe!! Review!!  
  
~~**Silver-Kitsune Kazeko**~~ 


End file.
